


The sock's place

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Living Together, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Domenica pomeriggio non avevo un granché da fare, ho visto che la cesta dei panni sporchi era piena e ho fatto la lavatrice.” gli disse, con nonchalance.Yuya rimase pietrificato, ma riuscì a dissimulare il proprio terrore a quella notizia.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	The sock's place

Yuya, checché si potesse pensare, era sempre stato una persona meticolosa.

Per lui ogni cosa aveva un posto ben preciso, e lì doveva rimanere.

Lo aiutava a sentirsi almeno un po’ più ordinato, cosa che in effetti non era.

Era preciso, tutto qui.

E questa sua precisione cozzava non di poco con lo stile di vita di Chinen.

Tanto era rigoroso il più piccolo sul lavoro, quanto svagato era fra le quattro mura domestiche.

Quando erano andati a vivere insieme, Takaki aveva impiegato del tempo per digerire tutti quei dettagli, tutte quelle sottigliezze che, su chiunque altro, gli avrebbero dato sui nervi.

Eppure era sceso a compromessi, sia perché non voleva forzare Yuri in alcun modo, sia perché sapeva che in fondo non erano le piccolezze a contare.

Ma c’erano delle cose sulle quali non riusciva proprio a soprassedere.

Era tornato dopo un week-end passato ad Osaka con la sua famiglia, ed era particolarmente rilassato.

Chinen l’aveva accolto con un sorriso e gli aveva buttato le braccia al collo, e la cosa non poteva far altro che renderlo ancora più felice.

Non capitava spesso che Yuri si lasciasse andare a gesti di affetto così spontaneo, e ogni volta Yuya era soddisfatto nel vedere quanto si fosse sciolto con lui.

Poi, mentre erano sul divano a raccontarsi l’un l’altro che cosa avessero fatto durante quei due giorni, Chinen aveva pronunciato le parole fatali.

“Domenica pomeriggio non avevo un granché da fare, ho visto che la cesta dei panni sporchi era piena e ho fatto la lavatrice.” gli disse, con nonchalance.

Yuya rimase pietrificato, ma riuscì a dissimulare il proprio terrore a quella notizia.

Rimasero insieme a parlare sul divano per qualche altro minuto, poi addusse alla stanchezza per il viaggio in treno come scusa per salire in camera.

Quasi con trepidazione, aprì i cassetti.

Fece un verso lamentoso, poggiando pesantemente la testa contro l’anta.

I boxer erano nel cassetto dei boxer, i pantaloni erano nel cassetto dei pantaloni, le magliette erano nel cassetto delle magliette. Sarebbe stato quasi perfetto, se queste non fossero state coperte dai calzini.

Yuya gemette di disappunto.

Ci voleva davvero così tanto per mettere i calzini nel cassetto dei calzini?

Non era forse un concetto basilare?

Stancamente, mise tutto in ordine; poi, non appena ottenne un risultato accettabile, si buttò sul letto, mettendosi una mano davanti al viso e chiudendo gli occhi.

Sarebbe passato anche sopra a questo.

Quella sera a cena, fu diretto nell’entrare in argomento con Chinen.

“Chii... la prossima volta che vado a trovare i miei o sono fuori per lavoro, non ti preoccupare delle faccende di casa. Non hai così spesso del tempo libero, e non voglio che ti affatichi” gli disse, cercando di assumere un tono convincente.

Il più piccolo alzò un sopracciglio.

“A me non pesa fare qualcosa, ogni tanto” disse, tentennando. “Ho sbagliato qualcosa?” aggiunse poi.

Yuya esitò per qualche secondo.

E alla fine, sospirò.

“No tesoro, sta tranquillo. Hai fatto tutto alla perfezione” lo rassicurò, sorridendo, e vedendo il medesimo sorriso sul volto di Chinen si tirò su di morale.

In fondo, finché la sera fosse andato a letto con un Chinen sorridente, e con i calzini al loro posto, tutto il resto non aveva importanza.


End file.
